


Затмение

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для WTF 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затмение

– Стив, гибнут люди.  
Солдат говорит мягко, тихо, отчаянно вглядываясь в красивое бесстрастное лицо завсегдатая своих ночных кошмаров.  
Капитан Америка не спрашивает, кто такой Стив: ему неинтересно. Он атакует первым, бьет, режет – на поражение, наверняка, метя в горло бритвенно-острым краем забрызганного кровью щита.  
– Стив, это же я, – пробует Солдат еще раз. – Баки.  
Так просто его не проймешь. Идеального бойца может остановить только пуля, и единственный шанс на успех, на спасение – меткость Зимнего Солдата.  
Пули отскакивают от щита – как этим утром рикошетили на открытой палубе авианосца, убивая стрелков. Солдат до сих пор видит это, стоит только моргнуть. Капитан не пользуется пистолетами: нет нужды. Он идет сквозь штурмующий строй, как нож сквозь масло, трехцветный щит весь становится красно-бурым, издевательский позывной летит далеко впереди, предупреждая, выстуживая кровь в жилах, заставляя оружие дрожать в руках.  
Солдат отбрасывает бесполезный пистолет и выхватывает нож. Нет сил смотреть в равнодушное лицо.  
– Стив, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня.  
На самом деле ГИДРА сделала всю работу за него. Щ.И.Т. подгреб под себя полицию, суды, сенат, уверовал в то, что бояться нечего; первые внедренцы собирали информацию осторожно, каждый день опасаясь разоблачения, но постепенно ГИДРА росла, один монстр внутри другого, проникая все глубже, подбираясь ближе к сердцу.  
– Я твой друг.  
Дурное становится ужасным, напоминает себе солдат. Щит чиркает в воздухе, оставляя на скуле жгучую отметину, и короткий разочарованный рык протряхивает все нервы разом, а Капитан бросается в новую атаку. Упрямо и напролом; это осталось прежним с тех пор, как Солдат – Баки – впервые сцепился с тощим сопляком в грязной бруклинской подворотне и так и не вынудил его сдаться. Даже когда попытки стали их общей традицией.  
От второго удара едва удается уйти, хотя Солдат помнит его еще по учебке, когда сильный, здоровый, огромный после сыворотки Стив отыгрывался на нем за все дворовые драки: с удовольствием, поощрять которое не стеснялся разве что Филлипс.  
Капитан Америка бьет молча, без азарта, с угрюмой уверенностью идет вперед, тесня, заставляя пятиться к краю узкой палубы. Защищая свое детище, свое «Озарение». Солдат знает, к чему все идет: ГИДРА, при всех своих недостатках, отлично умеет вправлять мозги. Лучше быть одной из множества голов – живых, зрячих и думающих, – чем становиться винтиком в железной махине Щ.И.Т.а. Уже наведены орудия на тех, кто успел осознать разницу и сделать выбор.  
Солдат старается не думать о том, знает ли Капитан, что делает. Продолжил бы он драться, если бы помнил хоть что-то после того, как проснулся?  
Скорее всего, дрался бы даже яростнее. Это же Стив.  
Солдат сражается за каждый шаг, отступая медленно, дюйм за дюймом. Они стоят друг друга и всегда стоили, иначе Пирс не отдал бы приказа. Против сволочи, способной довести целую страну до тихой скулящей истерики, можно выставить только вторую такую же сволочь.

Нож пляшет в руке. Капитан не похож на Стива: мертвое лицо, ледяные глаза, а подо льдом – смерть. С занесенным щитом он застывает напротив и вдруг изумленно открывает рот: молодеет лицом, совсем как семьдесят лет назад, когда под ругань Филлипса они валяли друг друга в серой пыли; когда поверх оставленного Баки синяка хлестко легла пощечина Лоррейн; когда чертов поезд уносился прочь сквозь снег. Узнал? Вспомнил? Понял, когда все пошло наперекосяк? Если бы это было возможно.  
Может быть, в каком-то другом, лучшем мире, не до конца еще изгаженном, это Стив уговаривал бы Баки остановиться – одуматься, вернуть то, что их связывало, стать снова теми, кем они были друг для друга. И Баки послушался бы: внимал каждому слову, ошарашенно глядя в незнакомое лицо, вспоминая, впитывая нутром, заставляя реальность выровняться, выправиться, когда она уже летит кувырком, заложив особенно подлый вираж.  
Но не здесь.  
Не зря Пирс довел его почти до бешенства, уже после инструктажа повторяя тихо – во второй раз, в третий, в пятый: тебе придется. Ты справишься? Ты сможешь? Ты сумеешь? Ты должен. Убить. Капитана Америку.  
Вот только он не справится. Он уже не справился – это ГИДРА, не он, разрушает сейчас железную сеть алгоритмов, просачиваясь в системы, перекраивая коды запусков, перенастраивая прицелы, превращая «Озарение» в «Затмение». Едва не состоявшийся залп оборачивается чередой взрывов, и палуба взлетевшего авианосца под ногами заходится нарастающей дрожью. А Солдат идет умирать, потому что спасенному миру не нужны такие, как он. И потому что из двоих – мстителей, головорезов, героев войны, превративших мирное время в кошмар – Первым мстителем всегда был Стив.  
Хочется окликнуть его – Солдат сипит горлом, бестолково открывает рот, отводит в сторону нож. 

_Стив лежит, скорчившись, в грязном проулке: сбитые кулаки, ссадины на лице, хриплый кашель, злой взгляд. В нем пять футов роста и все десять – норова, он лезет на рожон, и Баки не может осаживать его вечно, но пытается._

Капитан улыбается, замечая, чувствуя, зная, что на него невозможно смотреть. И невозможно отвернуться.  
– Стив, – умоляет Солдат, неосторожно приближаясь.   
Щит режет голые пальцы – Стив смеется, сжимая кулак. С острой кромки капает красным. Солдат хватается за горло, но боли нет, нет и не будет, Стив смотрит в упор, и у него в глазах – _озарение_.  
– Что с нами...  
– ...сделали, Бак?  
Стив меняется, не меняясь. Отбрасывает щит, заставляя в изумлении отступить еще на шаг, после которого под ногами разверзается пустота.  
Может быть, в том другом мире, не таком скотски настоящем, Стив летел бы спиной вперед – вниз, на торчащие из воды обломки. И Баки полетел бы следом, как между ними заведено. Но сейчас здесь нет ни Баки, ни Стива: только бледный Капитан Америка следит за чужим падением, едва ли замечая собственное. Солдат закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его, не искать взглядом сквозь дым и огонь.  
В грохоте и скрежете «Затмения» почти неслышно раздается второй удар об воду.


End file.
